Valor: The story of Clark Kent's big brother
by Ironman29758
Summary: A mysterious man appears to Smallville. Is he Clark Kent's Kryptonian older brother? or someone far more dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

Valor

I imagined Mon-el to be played by Brandon Routh, John Haymes Newton, Gerard Christopher, Jeff East, or someone who looks similar to Tom Welling only with a British accent. This take place around season 8.

Monday,

"Here you go, boy." Clark said giving Shelby his regular dog food. "I'm about to go to the Daily Planet." He say's suddenly thinking of Lois. "_What an amazing women. Sure she calls me things like Nicey-Nicey, Clarky, or Smallville but she can be nice, funny, and the cute thing she does when she scrunches her face_." Clark thought then saw a bright flash of light and heard a loud sound. He had to cover his ear to block out the loud sound. But those are one of the setbacks of super hearing. You can't block out some things. Then he rushes out side to see what is causing the loud noise. He sees a bright light falling at Miller's Field (which is odd because that is same place where Jonathan and Martha Kent found a young smiling Kal-el). He used his telescopic vision which he saw a spaceship that looks similar to both the ship that brought him to earth and the red ship that brought Kara to earth only it's red and blue. As Clark neared the ship he heard Kryptonian whispers and then when it crashed, it knocked Clark away a few feet away. There go his clean clothes. Then he looks up and sees a man float up and he looks straight as him confused. His clothes look like what Kara told him Kryptonian wears and also the Good Samaritan costume Ollie wore to fool Jimmy only the red and blue colors were reversed. He whispers some Kryptonian words. "W.W...Where am I?" Clark looks in shock. Another Kryptonian? Is he friend like Kara and Raya or foe like Zod and his disciples? "Earth. My name is Kal-el of the house of el." When he said that the Kryptonian stared holding his head in pain, yelling random Kryptonian sentences, and was in violent seizures. He then flew in the air at such as fast rate it knocked Clark on his feet. He then looks up in shock.

He ran at super speed in order to catch up with this man. He fell right in front of Kent Farm. The man falls down unconscious. He looks in shock as the man looking at him. "Who am I?" He says in English. How can he speak English when he was speaking Kryptonian a few seconds ago? Maybe when he said House of el he must have had a shock that made him learn how to speak English as well as Clark. He have to talk to Chloe about that sometime because she has that Brainiac intelligence and knowledge about the planets. 'How did you get to earth? Krypton was destroyed around 1987? Were you stuck in the Phantom Zone? Were you stuck in Suspended Animation?" Clark asked cautiously. One because he is interested in how much he remembers. He might be lying so he has to listen closely to his heartbeat. But he is happy because He might be happy because he might have found another member of the House of El. As soon as he gets the Crystal of Knowledge and rebuilds the Fortress, he has to ask Jor-el about this. Maybe ask John Jones. "All I remember is a bright light and a loud sound." The man whispered. "Well, that and flashes of what happened before. But nothing concrete." "What about Krypton." Clark said hopeful that he is someone from Krypton and probably met his family. "I.I.I. don't know." The man whispered falling into a chair with his head in his knees. Clark then realizes something. "What about the space ship that brought you here? Maybe it has clues to your past?" Clark said hopefully. He then super speed to the Kent Farm's storm cellar, where he hid the space ship. He opens the floor tiles and then lifts up the ship.

He heard the same Kryptonian sentence over and over again. "This is my son. This chart describes the space course taken by my son's rocket ship on his journey to earth. Take care of him for he is the last son of Krypton. On this third planet from this star Sol, you'll be a god among men. Help them become better. Guide them with strength." The voice sounded so familiar. Then is dawned on him. It was Jor-el talking.

**Next a meeting with John Jones, The Martian Manhunter. A name for the visitor. **


	2. Chapter 2 Names for the visitor

Part 2: Names

A brother. His father, Jor-el just revealed that he has a brother, which happens to be the Kryptonian stranger in the other room. Clark just stared at the space ship in shock. Well the surprises keeps on going on and on. Maybe he should tell Chloe, and use her Brainiac infection to help him and probably help the man make up a record for him but he remembered the Brainiac part so he can't trust her that much. He would contact Kara if he knew where Brainiac did with her or the Fortress if it wasn't stolen in its Crystal of Knowledge form. Maybe he should talk to John Jones since has knowledge about Krypton and the house of el.  
He sees the stranger in a red jacket blue t-shirt combo eating pie, PBJ and drinking some chocolate milk (or Coco Moo as Clark loves to call it) and was reading To kill a Mocking Bird. "This earth food tastes delicious." Clark smiled because it turns out that Clark and the Kryptonian stranger have the same taste. Then he heard a ringing which was his favorite John William's theme song to his favorite Warrior Angel movie starring Christopher Reeves as the main hero. "Hello, Clark Kent Speaking." "SMALLVILLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"A familiar voice yells "Perry is trying to cover for your Kansas butt at the Daily Planet but even he can do so much for his Protégé." "All right, Lois. I'll be right there don't worry I have to deal with some family problems." Clark said calmly. He then looks at the Kryptonian Stranger. "Okay, I'll be right back. Can you please feed Shelby when I'm gone?" The man nods. "This, earth food of your is amazing." Clark nodded but before he left he realized something. "How did you learn English so fast?" "Using my super hearing, watching that information box (he said pointing to the Television) and reading some books I learned many earth languages." Clark looked surprised. He never tried to use his powers in that way. He just looked at it as speed reading but he never tried to tap into the potentials his photographic memory has. He then left at super speed.  
where've you been. Looking for you all over." He then grabbed Clark's shoulder in a friendly manner. "If you ever do that to me again then I'm throwing you off the building." Perry whispered to Clark. "Yes, Chief." Perry sighs with frustration. "You just do that to piss me off don't you?" "Well, CK what have you been doing. Little Jimmy already left and he was looking forward to talking to the Great Clark Kent." Jimmy said. "Sorry Jimmy, I had to deal with some family business." Steve Lombard, Daily Planet's newest sports reporter, playfully punches him. "Don't listen to him John, He probably is making a new movie 'Attack of the Nerdy Farmboy Reporters'." "It's James." Clark and Jimmy said at the same time. Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He scoffed and leaves looking to brag about his trophies to someone (preferably that new reporter Ron Troupe and Cat Grant). "Men. They always trying to help women without them asking you but when you ask them for help they are on their butts drink a cool beer watching Football." "Lois that hurts. Of course you like that strong rich brad pit reporter type." "But instead I got stuck with -Nicey farm boy and a nerdy red head cub reporter."She says with a smirk on her face. 'Can we please stop the lovey dovey flirting and try to get to work." Randall yells. "This is the Daily Planet, Not some third rate Tabloid! I want to see Pulitzer Prize winning Articles being written weather it's about the latest super being or just a cat adoption I just want to see greatness in the making!" "And remember Time is money and you really don't want to waste my money." Tess said coldly. "Spoken like a true Lex clone. Why couldn't we get Oliver Queen or even that handsome rich billionaire in Gotham? I hear he can really give a woman what she wants." Cat said. "Seriously is there no one you want to trap under your insidious hands." Lois coldly said. "There was a reports of a meteor landing in Smallville and people are starting to worry that more meteor freaks will be born. Clark, I need you to get on that meteor strikes have affected Smallville over the time."Clark turns around in shock and fear that it might be connected to his secret like the Ron Troupe and Jimmy Olsen's Red and Blue story almost did. "Isn't that overdone story. Why can't you get me to do something like an interview on the Intergang's increasing influence in Metropolis or even the Red Blue Blur Story?" Clark said. "Remember son, there is no old story but a new angle." Perry said. "And besides I need that RBB story to myself." Lois said. Clark feeling deafeted whispers he did it. But he got to admit it kind of helps him to learn more about Mon-el. But he has to talk to a certain Martian Manhunter.  
Tuesday  
"So you had a Kryptonian brother." John Jones said with interest looking at Clark but Clark was looking at John's office. He read all the articles from newspapers all over America. Not just of articles of supposed alien appearances and metahumans but also metahumans and supernatural. There is a Green Arrow and Black Canary protecting Star City. And a red and Gold Flash appearing all over Keystone stopping crime, The Aquaman of Mercy Reef and a half man half robot spotted in San Francisco and The Red and Blue Good Samaritan of Metropolis. There is also people who isn't a part of the Oliver's Justice League(as Bart so eagerly named the hero team) there like rumors of The "Bat-Man" vigilante of Gotham City, an extremely beautiful Amazon woman with a gold eagle/two W's on top of one another wearing red white and blue and have wonderful powers in Gateway city, Boston, a Giant Hawk seen policing Midway, Louisiana, The Mistress of Magic performing, An Ivy Town University professor combined his knowledge of nanotechnology and the mass of a white dwarf star matter to create a new generation of shrink technology, and a flying man bathed in green light protecting Coast City. "Yeah, but he doesn't remember anything about Krypton so I don't know if I can trust him completely. I was wondering if Jor-el Cheated on Lara with someone else. I mean, there was Louise Macalum who Jor-el cared for and Raya seemed awfully close to Jor-el." "Listen Clark. You don't know Jor-el as well as I like but let me tell you who he was as a person. The Jor-el knew was a science hero who was respected and admired by all of Krypton. People view him as smarter than the first member of the House of El who created the science council, cured all disease of Krypton, brought peace to Krypton after civil uprisings, colonization to the solar system. Jor-el did many great things like find the phantom zone, and created many objects that help Krypton such as the Brain Interactive Construct. That Jor-el I knew would never cheat on his wife.'" "I just thought." "Kal-el, I know the only interaction you had with your father was through the fortress, little flashbacks and what people said of him but you have to trust he only wanted to protect you as well as Krypton." Clark nods his head. "What should we do about the Kryptonian?" "The first thing we should do is test his Powers is that of a Kryptonian and then deal with the name later."  
Kent Farm  
The Kryptonian looks at the ground. "What is the point of this again?" Mon-el says nervously. "Well MOST Kryptonians can fly with ease, you just have to think happy thoughts and fly." John says looking at Clark as a not-so subtle hint that he should start learning how to fly as well. Clark rolls his eyes. Mon-el closes his eye and then falls. Clark suddenly has a nervous reaction rushed down to the ground level searching for his brother. "Up here." Clark looks up and sees his brother floating above him was a big grin on his face. The man then bursts into the air at super speed. Clark uses his telescopic vision and sees the man touching the clouds and he looks so free, so happy. Clark smiles that his brother is happy.  
John and Clark look calmly at the visitor. The Kryptonian has all the powers Clark had and then some faster than Clark and probably Kara had time to develop theirs. With a little training he could save people with a blink of an eye. "Now that we dealt with that we probably need a name for you." John said to the man.  
"Well he came to earth on a Monday and he is part of the House of El. How about Mon-el." John has a laugh leaving Clark feeling embarrassed. "Well I might not have good naming skills like Chloe, Jimmy or Lois but I tried." "It's not that there is a name on mars which is "M'Onel" that means "He who wanders" which perfectly describes your Kryptonian brother." Clark then turns to his Kryptonian brother."What do you think, brother. Do you like it ." The man thinks slowly. "I think it's interesting and fits me." "Well, Mon-el it is." Clark said happily at the name for his brother.  
**  
Next: Human Identities**

PLEASE REVIEW. LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIND OUT WHO WERE THE PEOPLE IN JOHN JONE'S POLICE OFFICE.


End file.
